Maturity
We do not shy away from most things, Court & Downtimes may contain strong sexual themes, abuse, violence and strong language The game is designed to be very Player Versus Player orientated for maximum enjoyment. This game may not be for you if you're not mature enough to handle such matters or you are easily offended. We do not allow players under the age of 18 at present. The nature of a WoD game The world of darkness is a cruel and violent place. Bad things happen to good people. You the players are these Bad Things more often than not. A Vampire game is all about struggle, within the Court and within the character itself. Vampire games are by their very nature “long term” games. Don't do something in month A and expect to get a result in Month B. There will be repercussions for months to come as your actions cause ripples in the pond. Some events in game can even take years before the real cost & effect is made apparent. The game is meant to be fun, though what a Fun WoD game constitutes can be quite different for everyone, so get to know other players on the forums or facebook page. The CI Ref Team run a game that is filled with social, political and emotional intrigues. You'll be lied to. You'll be stabbed in the back. You'll make unsafe alliances. You'll gather enemies. As a player it's your task to stay one step ahead of all of that, and even be the one to lie, cheat and steal from others to make sure you stay one step ahead! A game like this is not suited to every temperament, there is very little instant gratification in this game, though it can be had in the Court events with political machinations. Emotions and the Game (aka ic/ooc bleed) Because of the nature of the game emotions can sometimes get really stirred up. This is a good thing, it means you're reacting as your character quite likely would to what's just happened to them. However we also know that there will sometimes be emotional overspill, also known as IC/OOC Bleed. Sadly it can't be helped, but you'll find that no one comes to game to cause Personal Offence to any other players. One of the best ways to combat this is to offer a handshake or hug, as well as an apology during either lunch or after the event. If you're feeling a bit raw then do it by an IM on Facebook. And yes even the Ref Team get this from time to time, so if you're treated a little frostily by the Ref have a think about the game they run for everyone to enjoy, they're meant to enjoy it as well after all. Physical contact CI is a physical contact game. Combat is “traditional” LARP combat, even brawling is like that, though done as light touches and non-contacting blows. But accidents can and will happen. It's the nature of any LARP where combat breaks out, or you're all grouped together and need to run from something.